User talk:Tierrie/Archive 4
O_o Just watched the video, that was was very, very strange indeed, but hey I'm glad the actors are getting work! Also I must save up my pennies and buy a next-gen console, as there are just too many good games, not released for PC, sigh. 05:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Help: individual skills/spells/talents and templates So I am working on templates for creating skills/spells/talents table templates (Template:SkillSpellTalentRow/Template:SkillSpellTalentTable) and about to start inputing the individual skills/spells/talents. But I am running to an issue with how to have the information from the article info box to SkillSpellTalentRow but get the whole info box, instead of just the info. Thanks :) 12:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I obviously don't talk the talk :P :When I do this: : (a weapon is just the example) :The whole info box shows up. :But I want it to look like this, with the only (name, type, icon, description and effects) to show up on it, like this: : }} :Template:SkillSpellTalentRow - has the example for what a spell will look like. So I obviously made a mistake somewhere in my templates I just don't know what. 23:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What page is this on. I can probably help you. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 23:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) N/M. You need to look at the transformer that handles the transformations... Template:WeaponTransformer Template:ArmorTransformer but be careful when you edit, one mistake can cause lots of errors on other pages. Also everything you want to transform to your template you have to have listed on the page. Ageless I put in effects for you there and also on Weapontransfomer. Displays this: :: Of course I knew I was just missing something like that I was sleep deprived and just gave up :P thanks and bunch Tierrie :D 23:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually it was me who put that up there, you're welcome. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 00:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ItemTransfomer Please add to itemtransformer. |plotdisplay=PlotItemDisplay * style=plotdisplay: Template:PlotItemDisplay --Polexian 13:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) New Pages Plot_Items / Characters / Companions Is this better than tables? --Polexian 20:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) GiftItemDisplay GiftItemDisplay will be used by User:Hollowness for his gift page. Would you add these lines to item transformer please, and possible unprotect it. We have undo if someone vandalizes it, but me not being able to edit it really cripples my editing while I wait for an Admin to come online. Please add to itemtransformer. |giftdisplay=GiftItemDisplay * style=giftdisplay: Template:GiftItemDisplay Also could you put this in for easier viewing. Variables |name= |icon=(OPTIONAL) |image=(OPTIONAL) |px=(OPTIONAL) |location=(OPTIONAL) |type=(OPTIONAL) |material=(OPTIONAL) |set=(OPTIONAL) |requires=(OPTIONAL) |restriction=(OPTIONAL) |armor=(OPTIONAL) |fatigue=(OPTIONAL) |stats=(OPTIONAL) |defense=(OPTIONAL) |missile_deflection=(OPTIONAL) |critical_chance=(OPTIONAL) |strength_modifier=(OPTIONAL) |damage=(OPTIONAL) |armor_penetration=(OPTIONAL) |range=(OPTIONAL) |runes=(OPTIONAL) |spellpower=(OPTIONAL) |value= |usable=(OPTIONAL) |quests=(OPTIONAL) |locations=(OPTIONAL) |description=(OPTIONAL) |appearances=(OPTIONAL) |notes=(OPTIONAL) |showtype=(OPTIONAL) |showdescription=(OPTIONAL) --Polexian 21:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoilers Ooo exciting! Perhaps you might want to check out some of pictures in the Forum:Hi-res images? There are some good ones there. 02:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Plot Items. Would you happen to know why these aren't lining up? Plot_Items#Favors_for_Certain_Interested_Parties--Polexian 04:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Lole.. took a look at it, and just put all the transformers on one line. If you give them a carriage return they will not line up correctly. :Characters on the Sidelist, not sure if you can update it or not, but Category can be removed since we have a Characters page now. --Polexian 11:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi my friend =). Yes of course, I completely agree. It's true that together form something rather big. I'll cut the whole and put in the ItemBox and another in the gallery. Thank you for your encouragement, it's always friendly =). Good day to you and see you soon my friend ! ps : sorry for my bad english, I'm French. Light-Revan 11:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Rspnse to your msg. I just posted a blog... after reading you could transfer them to NEWS. Unfortunately I can't seem to find out how to transfer it... if you could help I'd love ya for it... could look it up through my name OR it's labeled Ulimate Money Maker THX~ Ryu'haus Rspnse to your msg. I just posted a blog... after reading you could transfer them to NEWS. Unfortunately I can't seem to find out how to transfer it... if you could help I'd love ya for it... could look it up through my name OR it's labeled Ulimate Money Maker THX~ Ryu'haus Thanks ;) Thank you for being so quick to answer! I normaly do not participate a lot in wikis, even though I love them, since English is not my native language, but Dragon Age has defied this. I'll try to stick around and improve whenever I see I can help. Auriaya 01:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Font Size which page? --Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do the gifts or rune template, I copied the rune template from the gifts template from H. You said that you don't like Table formats so I'm refinishing all the table formats that I did. I want it to look nice and not bland. Anybody can do tables, but on this wiki of which I noticed lookes good with templates. I looked at the other wiki's and their game pages are not as good as this one for games that have been release for much longer than DA. I don't want to start anything else until I get my old work up to standards. I will change the font sizes in rune table display, but I don't feel comfortable touching his gift display. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll leave it for now. I'm going to work on the quests for now... if people complain about the runes we can always just hit undo back to the tables since the templates are still there. Thanks for the Congratulations.Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::[[User:Polexian|Polexian]]Font size is changed, I was trying to mimic info box size but is bigger now. Oh, and if I am gonna be referred to a particular sex, Polexian, I am the female one :P 02:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Delete Request Template:QuestDiplayPolexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 22:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Administrator list - trimming the fat Hi Tierrie. Sure thing. Message me again when you get it sorted out, and I'll be glad to help. JoePlay (talk) 00:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ItemInfoBox The item category was respectively added to the WeaponTransformer, ArmorTransformer, WeaponTransformer, AccessoryTransformer, and ItemGiftTransformer, already, so no manual input would be needed for those. Since the default to all transformers had the item category, I thought adding another default for spells/talents/skills would get confusing and this was a simplest fix with out getting too indepth rewrite. But if you have another way you like to have it by all means. 05:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :K, done, SkillSpellTalentBox, problem solved :D 14:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin Dammit, I'm a sucker for flattery, so yes happy to step in as an admin if required. I'd need some help from the old hands as I've never admin-ed a wiki before, but would do my best. Oh, and by the way, thanks for sending more codex stuff. I did have the old version of the toolset, which I've now updated and I can now see the other codex entries. (Actual sequence of events was (i) played around with toolset, (ii) somehow broke my DA:O installation, (iii) reinstalled everything (thought I may as well update the toolset whilst I was at it), (iv) vowed not to muck around again till I have at least a vague idea what I'm doing!) --Zoev 06:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Doh, I should have asked before all the faffing. Ah well, done now. Not sure I've ever tried cask-strength Laphroig, but I'm on the fence about cask strength in general. Whilst it's definitely interesting to find how different a whisky you know can taste, I'd always water it down if I were doing more than just sampling it. But my recommendation is to go for it and judge for yourself! --Zoev 07:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) return to ostagar and the patch to fix the specializations do you happen to know anything about the specialization patch/ return to ostagar being reuploaded? Potent Lyrium Factory calculator Hey there, i made a spreadsheet that can calculate how much Potent Lyrium Potions you can make with your current money also it calculates how much ingredients you need (to buy) and how much profit you will get from trading. Though its in done in google spreadsheets, maybe if someone wants it, they could make this for a webpage. Feel free to look around in the document, its editable, but only edit the orange squares to ensure the spreadsheet keeps working. i got it backed up in another google document. To produce Potent Lyrium Potion you need to have a party member with rank 4 herbal skills, and the recipe that can be found at Wonders of Thedas https://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0AiI6MH0EQrtxdDcyVXlsQTJsTWs1V0tjZldVdnNXV0E&hl=en Shale Look at the history and see that everytime someone unregistered makes a change to this page, the layout of the pulverizing blows get's messed up. Could you lock it to registered user edits only? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 06:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Graphical timelines Hi Tierrie. I spotted the note you put on Talk:Ages about the graphical timeline tool. I'd like to have a go at getting this working for some history articles, but suspect I'd need to be an admin and, more importantly, know what I'm doing to install it. Can you help? There's an installation guide but I wouldn't know how to start doing what it says! --Zoev 16:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. I'd already tried it with no success, which is why I thought it perhaps wasn't installed. I just copied and pasted an example from the Extension page as a start, but it doesn't work (see User:Zoev/Sandbox). Sorry to be a pain, but can you see what I'm doing wrong? No rush at all, and if you don't have time then no worries. --Zoev 18:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Scratch that - I think I'd fundamentally misundersttod how this tool works. I'm now reading the documentation properly (yes, I should have done that before!) and will have another go. --Zoev 01:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Wiki stickies Aha! Thanks for the pointer to the Wiki Stickies thingy-whatsit. Is the page restricted to admins only, as I only seem to be able to view source and not edit it? I was hoping to appeal for spell-checks for Elvhenan and Dales, both pages I've done overhauls of recently. --Zoev 01:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, exciting! Now I'm an admin, I can edit the wiki stickies and have added some tasks. It seems to work - at least I can see the list. Can you? --Zoev 08:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) (Must sort out my sig now I'm an admin - I don't want to look shoddy compared to the rest of you!) Spells Yes, I was thinking that as well, of course after I finished all of them :P, I am thinking, as you said eventually, subing the effects (off the top of my head Ability Type: Activated/Sustained/Passive and Requirements: Level/Stat/Combat Training, I was thinking), but I am going to finish inputting the talents first before I play with it. Of course this wasn't apparent until you suggested the infobox to be specific to abilities instead of piggy backing on the iteminfobox, so thanks. :D 07:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I updated my template, done updating spells working on talents accordingly. :D 08:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) DLC Codex Entries No problems - will do that right now. --Zoev 07:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :And it's done. Would have been even faster if IE didn't keep hanging on me when trying to edit the wiki. That's been happening a lot over the past couple of days. Do you know if anything has changed at the wiki end to cause this, or is it me? ---Zoev 07:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Template name Ok, if people put the in the item page then my templates, can't put the link to the page on the picture. Instead it will direct to the file name. Is there anyway to fix this? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 12:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Would you mind looking at Plot_Items and clicking on the Grand Old Acorn icon, then going back and clicking on the Juggernaut Plate Boots icon. If those brackets are around the name on Juggernaut Plate Boots then the picture doesn't click to the Juggernaut Plate Boots. This is what i meant in my above posting. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Fanfiction I have attempted to make a Dragon Age Fanfiction Site, spread the word and lend you're support if able: http://dragonagefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Fanfiction_Wiki[[User:Blaid|Blaid]] 23:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Calling characters redirect pages Hi Tierrie! A little while back, I added a plot precis to the Dragon Age: The Calling, and also created redirect pages for the main characters who don't have their own character pages which pointed back to the Calling site. I noticed you've since deleted some of these redirect pages, which has resulted in some broken links, primarily on the Grey Warden Membership article and the Calling article iteslf, where I'd added links to the redirect pages in case they're converted to proper articles in the future. (Admittedly, in the meantime those links just refresh the current page, which is a bit odd and so maybe I shouldn't have done it.) I just wanted to understand your thinking so we can agree how to best fix the broken links. The reason I went for redirect pages rather than creating links to The Calling article (eg Nicolas) was for future-proofing, so links won't need to be changed if someone decides to convert the redirect into a full article at some point. As well as so that if someone puts a link to the character on another page then rather than showing up as a missing article, links will point somewhere. I just wanted to check what your objection was to the redirect pages - whether there is some reason for not having them at all or whether your issue was just the links back to the same page from The Calling article? --Zoev 01:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and by the way, I've switched to Firefox for editing the wiki and am no longer having trouble with the browser hanging, thanks! Zoev 01:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha! Well, it will take me mere seconds to recreate these pages so no harm done! Just let me know if I should do that. --Zoev 01:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't think of it as a mistake, think of it as an opportunity to learn how to un-delete articles! Thanks for sorting this out, I'll probably need to ask you how you did it when I botch my first deletion, if I become an admin:) --Zoev 01:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Gift Look-up table on my talk page Yes, I agree. For a look up table the current one, sure it isn't pretty, but it does work. Making it over done won't add to the article. Maybe this should be approved by admins first. 06:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost back Why thank you. I'm still somewhat plagued by internet problems, so I might not be around as much as usual, but I'll try. Loleil 06:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for your welcome! Glad to be here, hope that I can help contribute to the font of information about this great game :) Raphaeldisanto 15:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Template - Help So I am trying a new template but it only works on gifts. I tried a few things but I can't seem to get it. Test. yum (this is what I am trying to do) stab (the gap is my problem) If you can help me out in any way I'd really appreciate it. 21:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you sooooo much :D 21:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the border but now the pics go 'right', away from the text. See above, 2 pics in a row when it shouldn't be. 01:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::kk, good to know but I still have this prob with text. yum (why is yum down here : /) stab (the gap problem again) 01:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::You know I am loving theses borders so much I think they should be added to the item transformers, or just maybe ever photo on the site mwahahah :P 00:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Changing Transformers This is one use of my template, so I do need it, unless it is objected. Sorry, I didn't know I needed to update the documentation, I be sure to do that from now on, sorry for any inconvenience about that. 22:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I ran into some issues with it, I prefer that look better than my current, I was gonna try to play with it later. Unless you like to have a try, I get these issues when I use my template with that template: *Icon ? image instead of item image *alignment of the icons go to the left ... all of the icons text bunched on right side. If you want you can check my Template:ItemMini history for my fails lol :P 22:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Np the list was there just for notable items of the zone not a full inventory list. If that is the case then I don't think I'll need the style in the recipe transformer. 22:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I am just filling in some blanks for merchant lists, if a better outcome comes out its cool. I am not putting in non-effect/stat weapons (I don't find it really important but if people want them they can add them). I am going to try to have a list of notable items for each merchant. 23:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dur! yep, I am a nub I put it after the temp not the text my bad. ty. 01:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spoilers k, I posted a comment on the forum. 23:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I definantly like Image 5 with Alistair. We definantly need the new spoilers in place, lots of changing is going to have to happen to implement them, but I'm up for the challenge. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 00:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have a leaf through the books to come up with some at least temporary quotes and get you those asap. We can perhaps then start a forum for suggestions for better ones (flagged by a sticky - I liked what you did with that!). And, just checking, but when I go to Loghain's page I can see the spoiler tags but clicking on them doesn't do anything - is that because you're part way through implementing stuff or is something wrong at my end? 03:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha! Deleting the cookies did indeed fix it. Thank you! 03:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Some possible Calling quotes Okay, on a really quick skim of the first few chapters of The Calling, here are some suggestions for quotes that might to for the time being. Feel free to pick one or send me back to look for more: *"Are you a human? I think you are not. I think you are a Grey Warden." The Architect (p42) *"They call to us, a siren song we cannot resist." The Architect (p45 - not a great quote but in the context of looking/not looking at spoilers it might work) *"Antiva is a terrible place. All full of assassins and ... Antivans." Duncan (p56 - has nothing to do with the plot, but sort of amusing) *"Dreams are not always merely dreams." Fiona (p90) *"I was raised on the streets, and even I know that kings can't do everything." Duncan (p106) *"I expect the next bit is going to get exciting." Duncan (p109 - again not a great quote by itself, but may work in the context of a spoiler flag) *"What is with all the elven whores?" Fiona (p116 - though perhaps this could give someone the wrong idea about what the book is about!) *"No risk, no reward. That's what I keep telling myself anyhow." Duncan (p119) I'll just do something similar with the Stolen Throne and get back to you soon. 04:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, nothing leaping out at me for the Stolen Throne, but here are some options: *"I could really do without being his on the head anymore." Maric p73 *"I fall off horses. It's this thing I do." Maric, p98 *"History is full of lessons to be learned if one cares to listen." Katriel, p266 *"All we need is a dragon to come along now, to really top off our day." Maric, p301 *"We don't want to keep you from your dying, or anything." Maric, p325 *"To tell the truth, it gets a bit dull killing the darkspawn, day after day." Nalthur, of the Legion of the Dead, p321-322 Hope one of them will do. 06:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Creature abilities I would have picked the horses quote myself! For The Calling, I was torn between the one you picked and the elven whores. I think I might have plumped for the latter, but I guess it doesn't make as much sense out of context. But yes, the spoiler tags do look awesome, and you are awesome for doing them, and yes I do want something . I've been noticing how rubbish and tatty creature ability information on the wiki is (eg Massive Attack), and so I asked if Hollowness might add tidying these to the end of the project to tidy talents and skills for playable classes. Hollowness is willing, but doesn't have access to the toolset. I have access to the toolset, but have no idea how to get at the information on creature abilities - if indeed such information exists in the toolset in a form we can make sense of. Is it possible for you to extract creature ability info or tell me how to do it? Or is that a massive or impossible request? 02:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much! I'll take a look at the file you mention in a while and get back to you. My PC dies if I try to open DA:O and the toolset at the same time and RtO is in the middle of downloading! 03:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops - I only just saw your message (was busy playing through RtO). I hope you soon spotted the update that it was out! 06:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Ta for the pointer to the abilities info! Whilst it's not exactly what I was thinking of, it looks like useful information nevertheless. I've alerted Hollowness to the fact it exists. What I was thinking of was something that would allow us to provide the same info about creature abilities as for, eg, Weapon and Shield Talents (and spells and so on), ie activation cost/sustained, activated, passive/actual effects of the talent. The spreadsheets you pointed out seem to include talent names, but to be about tactics rather than the detail of the talents. And I can image that this info simply doesn't exist in user-friendly form. Unless I'm just missing something? 19:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Tierrie. I suspect you may be right that the descriptions haven't been written, and there's no rush in confirming that. Enjoy Ostagar at your leisure! 19:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tierrie! Hello there, thanks for the welcome Tierrie. im the one who edit The Urn of Ashes page. I need some help about the quest "The Betrayal Within" in Orzammar if you dont mind, i killed vartag the one who gave me the quest now i can't complete it, but im done in Orzammar i already recruited Dwarfs and Golems. I just want to get rid of it. First im working for Prince Bhelen then i decide to help Lord Harrowmont. Sorry for the bad english-- Unicoh19 11:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Unicoh19(Talk)7:33, January 30, 2010 :Just spotted this whilst I was leaving a message. Is this about the "Shifting Allegiances" quest? I recently did that quest for the first time and was thinking I should create a stub for it with what I know. In fact, I'll do that right now, and you'll know when I'm done because this link will work! 19:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) HI Zoev, Thanks for the reply. Uhmm, Zoev i just want to ask if there is another way to unlock Blood Mage except in The Fade. Nugbane/Dead Metal Bucket Mines Commander has random loot, tried 20 reloads. Fire crystals, frost rocks, crystals for shale, etc but no Nugbane. Is it a rare attainable from him, or is there a timezone in which you can get it 100% of the time? (The save is after already siding with Bhelen and heading into the deep roads (aeducan thaig only), on my first playthrough as a rogue I also pickpocketed entire towns when I entered them and didn't see it.) Mictlantecuhtli 21:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) After I cook some dinner I will keep trying to reload, and steal from him (yes the guy in front in the commons, hard to miss). If it's flagged to come from him it may just be luck/perseverance based (is that the only thing the toolset says he should have when pickpocketed?). If Dead Metal Bucket doesn't drop, etc in-game is there anyway to add it to inventory through the console as an alternative? Mictlantecuhtli 23:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) If it's anything like Neverwinter Nights 1&2, objects have to be "Not Equipped" in order to be stolen. If it says "Main", I would assume he's actually got it equipped as his ranged weapon. I'm downloading the toolset right now though, if it's easy to use I might consider making a mod that adds the Dead Metal Bucket and Nugbane, sorta like the Ancient Elven Boots fix. I absolutely hate how the ancient elven helm looks, and Dead Metal Bucket even provides more armor. Mictlantecuhtli 01:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I opened up the toolset, and the crossbow is set to Stealable, however I was right. It's equipped as his ranged weapon, I tried setting it to "Not Equipped" after I got the toolset to say changes can be saved but it didn't have any effect. It's still giving me random dwarven loot as per the racial Treasure Category: Dwarven line. Even when I change that line to INVALID he still just gives basic dwarven loot, even trying to make a new save and reload it didnt have any effect. I guess the dead metal bucket, and nugbane both are impossible to acquire except through a mod. Mictlantecuhtli That's the trick then, the area can't have been visited previously. In my game I hadn't completed Paragon of Her Kind, but I had already visited Orzammar and been into the Aeducan Thaig. So more than likely the changes will not take effect if the area has already been loaded for any reason (even direct travel to Orzammar). I'll update the Nugbane page with the process of acquiring the crossbow, I think I have an untainted save my cousin was playing on where Orzammar had not been visited yet, will double check what you found out before the changes. Mictlantecuhtli 22:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just tried, and it wouldn't work. All you did was change it from Main, to Not Equipped right? I imagine Orzammar can't have been visited at all by that character, as it's not working with reloads before Orzammar has been visited. Also, what's the crossbow look like equipped (got a screenshot yet?)? Mictlantecuhtli 22:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) This look about right? This requires that you have downloaded the toolset. Open the toolset, click the creatures tab. Scroll down until you see, "A Paragon of Her Kind". Open the folder, find orz200ar_commons. Open this folder, and scroll down to orzcr200_commander (Mines Commander). Right click this resource, and select "Check Out". When the resource screen opens on the left, scroll down until you find inventory. Click to open and select Nugbane you'll notice it is set to "Main", click on this and set it to "Not Equipped". Click Ok, and close the inventory screen. Use a regular save, not "Save As" under File in the upper left corner. Close the toolset. On your next fresh visit to Orzammar (can't have visited Orzammar already on any of a characters saved games) Nugbane should be a stealable object from the Mines Commander. Mictlantecuhtli 00:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you post step by step instructions on how you did that on my page for reference? Which type of export did you use for instance? Full? Also on your game had any of the saved games for that character visited Orzammar, or was it a completely fresh visit for the character? I'd like to release a fix for this, or at least the method of fixing it as a DAO wiki exclusive. Once I get this working in-game, so I can post up an image of the crossbow for the Nugbane page (or maybe you can post one?) I was thinking of trying to add Dead Metal Bucket, and Dwarven Defender to some npc's in the game. Were you able to find Dwarven Defender in the toolset at all? I couldn't find it on any npc.Mictlantecuhtli 11:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) "And on that day, every Nug in the land cried out ..." Mictlantecuhtli 00:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) hey! :) thanks for the welcome note; made me feel all warm and fuzzy, haha! :) i cannot begin to measure how much dragon age wikia has helped me to complete the game -it's amazing, the amount of stuff here. Kudos to the communitay! Would love to stay and help out -it's the right thing to do, yes? :) i'm still waiting for a reply about Alistair disappearing at the post-coronation/epilogue though; is this a common problem? I've tried googling it but haven't found anyone else with the same problem. :( what do you think? 05:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Coup de Grace Tierrie, are you around? I need your help. 05:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, just in case I am not on when you are, I have apparently butted heads with another editor while trying to give a helpful suggestions and eventually a clean up tag on an article. Talk:Merchants#at_a_glance_table, The user has taken a personal dislike to me and complains about how the wiki is run (lumped it as a general complain about the wiki) and no matter how much I try to explain and be diplomatic about it, its not working. I really don't like confrontations, I can debate and I can be passionate on a topic but someone just being so irrational, I am out of ideas. If this should be taken to someone else or anything let me know, I really just need to have this sorted out or ask for someone to give me a mercy killing. I'd hate to think my contributes are fruitless because I want things to be a higher standard of quality. 08:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Though the user did mention a good idea of a project board here. 08:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Zoev has decide to help out, just updating ya. 11:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey Tierrie. I've stuck my oar in, but it would be great if you could drop by Talk:Merchants and have your say about merchant info and how we should be approaching it (I think we're back to dealing with the meat of the issue - I hope my comment has already papered over the miscommunication issues Hollowness was worried about). 12:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think Zoev handled it perfectly. The worst thing was I felt I had to walk on eggshells with this user and I just needed an outsider to intervene and be diplomatic about it. I just hope the other user feels validated and doesn't think to harshly of me because of misconstruing my intentions. 19:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, this is the first time my help and suggestions have ever backfired, I was quite shocked on it and was losing sleep mostly because I didn't want to be misunderstood, thank gawd for admins I tell ya. 19:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Ban this user ASAP please. 99.90.145.178 Change these pages to registered users only please since they are high use pages. Companions Dragon_Age:_Origins ::::I've blocked the user (I hope - first time I've tried it). I'll leave it to Loleil to decide whethter the pages should be restricted as I know she was thinking about this and restricted some other pages recently. 12:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) They were only vandalizing pages Hollowness has worked on, friend of whoever she argued with? Mictlantecuhtli 14:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't spot that - I hope the insults on the page weren't personally directed. I just assumed that it was just general unpleasantness, but if it was something worse then I perhaps should extend the ban past the default 3 days. It could just be a coincidence given the number of pages Hollowness has worked on recently. I find it hard to imagine it had anything to do with the debate she mentioned above as that seemed to me, as an outsider, to be a matter of crossed wires not involve any personal issues. 14:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::No, they aren't pages I worked on really 2 of them I did (minor too, if someone has been stalking my activities they'd go for spells and abilities to hurt me, it is my most recent history of he past few days), to me it looks like, it whatever pages were in recent edits, while the vandal was acting. That other user didn't have an issue for telling how they felt, I doubt it is them. 15:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Phew! Thanks for clearing that up, Hollowness. 15:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) (PS And, yes, Tierrie, I'll go away and stop cluttering up your talk page now!) Vault infobox It definitely makes sense to take this opportunity to do a complete overhaul: it seems silly to tweak at the edges when you can really make a significant improvement. From a codex point of view, you can do whatever you want with it: someone advised me that all my templates should call the CodexInfoBox, which is the only template I have that calls the Vault infobox ... so change its name, change its parameters, change its whatever, I can easily update the CodexInfoBox to accommodate. Whoever that forward-thinking advisor was deserves a bottle of Lagavulin . 00:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I hereby formally return the title of Most Amazing Admin Ever™. It was good while it lasted, but in virtue of the mess I've just made of Forum:InfoBox, if I ever deserved it (which I didn't, so it was very kind of you) I certainly don't now! Great work on the infoboxes, by the way. The wiki is going to look just beautiful! 13:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Hi, there's something that crossed my mind recently regarding speculation in articles. Occasionally I'll see under an article's trivia section something along the lines of "It has been speculated that..." I'm wondering when speculation becomes qualified to be entered into an article. Thanks! --Nosferatu 03:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks again!--Nosferatu13X 01:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Larger Icons Oh, yeah, I was on the fence about that but sure! Gifts#Lookup_table, I just updated, lemme work on the icons. 06:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :NVM you did it already :P 06:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed you changed up font size, I think on longer names even a minor 95%-90% reduct font size looks far more pleasing, on reg and wide screens, can you put it back. 07:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Sorry, I saw Zoev adding them to articles and pages I have been working on extensively, recently, I thought I do. No worries though. 07:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. I did start adding them to character codex entries - as these seemed a pretty clear case where spoiler tags would be needed - and on a few other pages when I happened to be editing them anyway. I figured it would be no harder to remove the new style tags than the old ones if the policy went against having them there. Though now I think about it, I guess that's false, as we can use the "template used on page" functionality to find all the articles using the old spoiler tags and therefore that need to be brought into line with the new style policy if they've not already been switched over, can't we? Sorry if I jumped the gun! 13:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) IconMini Templates Well, if you were also noticing, I am removing every link to ItemMini, atm and since so many exists atm it might take me a bit. But since the template is being used for more than items, I decided to change. So I am going through the 'what links here' Template:ItemMini and re-editing to the new Template:IconMini once done I will remove the old style from all the transformers and request a page deletion for the old template. I might be a day at most 2. 20:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe :P, I just can't stand little things like using the itemmini for a location icon or a spell it is just not right! If you ever check ItemMini use to be GiftMini or something once I realized I can use this for other items, I did the same thing. Less links then tho LOL. 20:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually that took way less time than I thought, it should be ready for deletion. :) 20:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC)